In modern lives, no matter in homes or offices, people have higher and higher requirements on the environment, demanding the environment to be more and more beautiful. The demand for flower pots has increased as well, toward fashion and environmental friendliness. Flower pots manufactured by blow molding are brought to meet such demand. These flower pots are different from the flower pots manufactured by other ways and have advantages such as being lightweight, convenient, environment friendly, nice-looking, durable and etc. In addition, in terms of structure, such flower pots have stable support from the bottom, and a flanged handle on the top so as to be easy to move.
Currently, plastic flower pots are mainly manufactured by multi-slide molds with multiple sliding motions. The process for manufacturing flower pots with such molds is relatively complicated and not convenient. The products manufactured in this way, as being formed by multiple sliding motions, often have marks of being connected together on the appearance.
The whole flower pot is not in a completely integrated piece, and hence appears to lack aesthetic feel.